


peterpan and chill

by temporarytattoos



Category: Larries - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Disney Movies, Fucking, M/M, Sex, Smut, Some Swearing, bottom harry of course, etc etc - Freeform, jaw biting, same things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarytattoos/pseuds/temporarytattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a very short larry smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	peterpan and chill

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even remember writing this

harry and louis sat, their bodies tangled as they watched peter pan. harry started kissing louis' jaw, grazing his teeth over it and sucking on his neck a little. louis' breath hitched but he tried his best to concentrate on the movie. harry moved and sat on top of louis, blocking his view and kissing him, his tongue exploring louis' cigarette and sherbet tasting mouth. he slowly started to grind his hips down on louis' crotch area. louis moaned slightly as harry moved his hips and kissed his lips. harry could feel louis' dick through his sweats, and looked down to see a bulge in them. he smirked to himself, knowing that now he had louis' full attention. when he looked back up louis was staring right at harry, his eyes a dark blue and his pupils huge.   
"please lou, its been so long" harry said sadly. his mind wandered back to the last time he and louis fucked, it was in the hotel, on the last day of the tour, they were absolutely buzzing because they had had the excuse to hug on stage, and the reaction was mental. they had kissed messily as they clumsily stumbled into louis' hotel room, hands touching all over each other and then proceeded to have the most mind blowing sex harry had ever experienced. 

 

he came back to reality when louis moved him and lay him on the bed, pulling harrys sweats and boxers off. harry was already lacking a shirt. louis climbed on top of harry and put his fingers in his mouth, harry licking and swirling them around his mouth, getting them extra wet.   
"thats enough love" louis said softly, pulling his fingers out of harrys mouth and moving them down to his hole, gliding one across it, making harry shiver. slowly, he pushed the first finger in, moving it to open him up a bit. harrys mind raced as louis' finger moved around inside of him, his eyes glazing over with tears of pleasure.   
"fUck louis it feels so GOOD" harry yelled out, a grunt following. louis smirked to himself. he was causing this, he was making harry moan and wriggle. he knew the boys would make fun of them for this tomorrow, but he didnt care, he and harry hadnt fucked for a month and a half with their schedule and they were overwhelmed. "more" harry stuttered out. louis added a second finger, wriggling it around a little bit and then making a scissor motion with his finger, scraping over his prostate, causing harry to whimper, which was rare for harry, so louis was pretty proud of himself. "you're doing so well baby, so good for me" louis spoke softly, feeling his dick press up against his sweats. he hadnt realised how hard he was till then, he had been too busy focusing on harry, his baby. he looked up through long, thick lashes at the moaning mess beneath him. his eyes went soft for a moment as he looked at how beautiful harry was, his long, curly hair spread out around him, and his green eyes dark and wet. his torso was covered in sweat and his biceps and thighs tensed as louis finger fucked him. louis added another finger making harry moan deeply, he pushed them as deep as his little fingers could go, hitting harrys prostate again.   
"m'gonna come lou" harry moaned. louis pulled his fingers out making harry whimper and pout. he stood up and whipped his top off, then climbed on top of harry, kissing up his naval, to his torso, then his neck, then his mouth, tangling their wanting tongues together. harry got a bit of confidence and bit louis' lip, causing him to moan loudly. louis got up off the younger boy and took his sweats and boxers off, his hard dick springing up. he moaned at the cold air hitting his dick. hastily, he picked up the lube and put a generous amount on his hands, then spread it on his dick, moaning at the contact.   
"gonna make you feel so good baby" louis said, making harry moan just at the thought. once louis was ready he climbed on top of harry again, sucking on the sweet spot on the younger boys neck. then suddenly sat up.  
"turn over" louis barked. harry turned over onto his stomach, sticking his bum out, begging for louis' cock.   
"please lou" harry begged. louis got on his knees and lined himself up with harry's entrance.  
"ready baby?" louis asked. harry nodded quickly, there was no asking him twice. louis pushed in slowly, because even though harry had had some prep, it still took him a while to adjust to louis' size. you know what they say, big things come in little packages. once louis bottomed out he stayed still for a moment, until harry nodded and whispered "move". louis pulled out till just his tip was left in, then thrust back in hard and fast, causing harry to shout. he repeated this action a few times and then picked up a steady pace. his fringe fell over his eyes as he fucked his boyfriend, harrys bum jiggling with the impact. harry tried to lean on his elbows but as louis thrusted the pleasure got too much and he collapsed onto the bed, face smushed into the sheets. he didnt really care, it felt so good to finally have louis inside of him, filling him up and making him feel so good. louis leaned over harrys back as he fucked him, whispering profanities and moaning. he moved up again and pulled all the way out, then thrust back in at a new angle, hitting harry dead in the prostate, causing a loud string of "fucks" and "uhs" to fall from harrys pink lips. louis continued to fuck harry at this angle, chasing his high. harry moaned and louis moaned and they were just a bundle of moans and slapping skin until harry cried  
"im gonna come lou, fuck im gonna come" and with one more thrust to his prostate he was shooting white strings out onto the bedsheets and tensing his walls around louis' dick, causing louis to moan high and come, spilling into harry. his hips bucked uncontrollably into harry through his orgasm, making harry whimper at how sensitive he was. after a lot of heavy breathing and moaning they came down from their highs. they looked at each other and grinned.  
"that has to be the best sex i've ever had" harry breathed as louis pulled out and flopped down next to him.  
"hmm i wouldn't go that far, we've had some wild nights" louis laughed.  
"true" harry replied, smiling. they sighed, both content. harry slid his hand into louis', clasping their fingers together.  
"what do you think the boys are gonna say to us?" harry asked, his cheeks going a hot pink.  
"that you two need to get your own fucking hotel if you's are going to be that loud!" liam yelled from his room. harry and louis laughed in sync.  
"gotta love it" louis said. harry smiled and cuddled up into his boyfriend.   
"i would love to cuddle but we need to clean up" louis sighed sadly. harry stood up and took the sheets off of their quilt and chucked them on the floor.  
"done" harry smirked, climbing back in, pulling the quilt over them, snuggling up into cuddly old louis, breathing in his scent that was now mixed with the smell of sweat and fresh sex.   
"i love you" louis said.  
"i love you too" harry said back.   
louis couldn't contain his grin, they had said it before, but it sounded so perfect coming from harry's mouth. louis pulled harry closer and they both fell asleep, dreaming beautiful dreams and breathing beautiful breaths.


End file.
